


Killer Heels

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, M/M, Non-Binary Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, tony in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>Prompt: Imagine non-binary Tony being awesome and going about his day in a pretty outfit with lovely heels, and Bucky being confused but totally okay with it. Maybe defending Tony from some teasing even if he doesn't need the defense since it's not mean or anything. IDK, just non-binary Tony!</sub>
</p>
<p>The first time Bucky had seen Tony in heels, he wasn’t supposed to have seen Tony. Bucky had made plans to have a lunch date with Tony, and when he’d entered Tony’s office at Stark International it was to see the man pacing the room in a pair of red pumps.</p>
<p>Two days later Tony invited Bucky down to his lab.</p>
<p>Tony was wearing heels then too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Heels

The first time Bucky had seen Tony in heels, he wasn’t supposed to have seen Tony. Bucky had made plans to have a lunch date with Tony, and when he’d entered Tony’s office at Stark International it was to see the man pacing the room in a pair of red pumps. Tony had quickly gotten embarrassed and explained that he was breaking in Pepper’s new heels for her.

Bucky could tell Tony was lying. Being a man of the 30s and 40s though, Bucky knew it was better not to say anything and just let Tony go about his day like normal. During their lunch date Tony kept glancing nervously at Bucky, and Bucky continued to act like nothing had been out of the ordinary.

Two days later Tony invited Bucky down to his lab.

Tony was wearing heels then too.

Bucky didn’t really get why Tony wanted to wear heels, they looked uncomfortable, but it was obvious Tony was testing the waters and wanted to see if Bucky would accept him.

Tony in a pair of heels was still Tony, so Bucky just smiled and listened as Tony pulled up a hologram of the inner workings of his arm.

A week later, Tony wore a woman’s v-neck shirt.

“Not bad. Shows off your neck and just the right amount of your chest,” Bucky complimented, and it was true. The collar of the shirt dipped down between Tony’s pecs, teasing at the skin hidden underneath. It also displayed Tony’s slender and muscled neck beautifully, and Bucky found himself longing to mar that lovely skin with hickeys.

The next day, Bucky found himself zipping Tony up in a skin-tight dress.

“Okay, this dress was not made for anyone with an ass,” Bucky said as he tugged the skirt down and over Tony’s rump.

Tony patted down his chest and scowled. “No room for tits either. This thing is chaffing my nipples. Help me get it off.”

“But I just helped you get it on.”

“Off!”

Bucky grumbled but did as he was told. As he lifted the dress over Tony’s head, their eyes met.

Bucky didn’t know what possessed him then, but he leaned forward and kissed Tony.

The kiss wasn’t perfect. Tony jumped in surprise and almost stabbed Bucky’s eye with his nose. After a couple of apologies though, Bucky leaned in again, and their second kiss was much better. Something tender and sweet.

In between long, drawn out kisses and heated make out sessions, Tony explained to Bucky why he liked to wear woman’s clothing. He said there were days when he didn’t feel like a fella. Bucky asked if that meant Tony felt like a woman. Tony scrunched up his face and made a halfhearted motion with his hands.

He explained that it wasn’t so much that he felt like a woman—he just didn’t feel like either a man or woman. Tony struggled to describe it—this sense of being neither, of just existing in a vacuum of gender that just didn’t ascribe to the societal notion that there were only two genders.

On those days when Tony didn’t indentify as either gender, Tony liked to wear woman’s clothing. Doing so helped him feel like he was breaking free from the male labeled box he had been put in.

Tony also thought girl’s had prettier clothes too and was often jealous of all the lovely things Pepper and Natasha got to wear.

By the end of Tony’s explanation, Bucky wasn’t sure if he really understood what Tony had told him (accept that Tony was okay with male pronouns); he just knew Tony was Tony and this new piece of knowledge didn’t change who Tony was at his core.

Bucky still loved him.

Tony began wearing skirts, blouses, dresses, and heels around the tower more, usually when the other Avengers were out, but occasionally he would come out in an eye-popping dress when all the Avengers were home and cuddle up to Bucky. Natasha was usually the only one who commented on Tony’s attire and it was usually to ask why a skirt or shirt looked like something from her closet.

Tony really liked Natasha’s wardrobe.

One afternoon, Tony was dressed in heels and skirt and curled against Bucky’s side as they watched a movie in the living room. Bucky toyed with the curls on top of Tony’s head, the movie having become white noise to him as he enjoyed Tony’s presence.

“Ugh, Tony, those heels,” Rhodey’s voice cut through Bucky’s happy haze.

Bucky lifted his head in time to see Rhodey plop himself down on the extra sofa in the living room.

“What about them?” Tony grumbled, side-eyeing Rhodey.

Rhodey shook his head. “We’ve talked about them. You shouldn’t wear them.”

Bucky tensed.

“But they look fabulous.” Tony lifted up his leg to show off the pumps.

Rhodey shook his head. “They just weren’t made for you.”

Bucky wrapped his arm protectively around Tony and turned his fiercest glare on Rhodey. “You have a problem with Tony?” Bucky all but growled.

Rhodey’s eyes blew open-wide and he straightened. “What? No. Tony’s my best friend, man.”

“Then don’t tell him what he can and can’t wear.”

“But he always ends up bustin’ his ankles in those near-death contraptions, and he gets blisters. They may be pretty and make his calves look great, but he’s going to break his neck if he keeps wearing them.”

It was as if someone had poured a bucket of water over Bucky’s head. He blinked, not quite understanding what was going on, and how he could have misinterpreted what Rhodey had said so wrong. “You’re not upset that he wears woman’s shoes?”

It was Bucky’s turn to get glared at. “No. Are you?”

Bucky shook his head.

“Aw,” Tony cooed. He pushed himself up so he could peck Bucky on the cheek. “Bucky-babe, were you just trying to protect me right now?”

Bucky flushed and avoided Tony’s eyes. “No one should tell you what you can and cannot wear, or who you are.”

“Aw, you’re even more my favorite than you were five minutes ago.” Tony kissed the corner of Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky tucked his knuckle under Tony’s chin and guided Tony into a gentle kiss. “Don’t ever change,” he murmured against Tony’s lips.

Tony nipped Bucky’s bottom lip. “Didn’t plan to, sweetie.”

Rhodey groaned. “Not in public spaces; I thought we’d all agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original work posted [here](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/138158207828/imagine-non-binary-tony-being-awesome-and-going)
> 
> Check out StepsUpHill's artwork based on this fic [here](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/139300723276/i-really-love-the-idea-of-an-non-binary-tony-and)


End file.
